feliz hallowen!
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: especial de hallowen!protagonizado por aika y por mi xD el caso pasen y lean y manden reviews que no pido tanto joooooooooo xD bueno disfruten lo!
1. feliz hallowen!

_**Feliz hallowen!**_

_**Bueno que les digo de hallowen?es una fiesta para salir**_

_**con los amigos pedir caramelos etc...bien pues esas historias**_

_**de que los lobos y vampiros se llevan mal...**_

_**esta historia trata de eso por favor pasen y lean y manden reviews xD!**_

**En esta especial noche...algo pasara...que sera?no sabrán hasta que no lean porque 4 humanos**

**normales y corrientes...cambiaran el mundo en esta noche de hallowen...**

aika:estoy deseando ver a jordan! ^^

Laura:y yo a claude ^^

aika:por cierto...como es tu vestido de vampiresa?

Laura:es así:**era un vestido rojo con colmillos negros, las mangas rotas largas,el vestido le llegaba hasta las**

**rodillas,y calzaba unas botas en negras con estrellas rojas.**

Aika:es genial!

Laura:jaja,gracias haber tu vestido de vampiresa aika ^^

aika:mira:**era un vestido de color negro hasta las rodillas,con tridentes en rojo, tenía unas botas en color negro,y **

**las mangas era rojas cortas.**

Laura:te queda muy bien!

aika:jaja gracias ^^

**de repente llaman a la puerta...**

aika:jordan!

Laura:claude!

**Las dos van corriendo a una velocidad impresionante_(mas rápido que sonic xD lo que hace el amor xDDD)_hasta **

**llegar a la puerta...**

_**xD sorry lo corto aquí xD soy mala? O no?bah,no se xD si quieren **_

_**conti manden reviews y si no...pues hare la conti igualmente xDDD**_

_**bueno sayo!espero que les gustase este especial de hallowen...hasta el proximo**_

_**capitulo xD**_


	2. los clanes?

_**LOS CLANES?**_

_**Bueno,segundo capitulo de feliz hallowen ^^ pasen y lean**_

_**espero que sea de su agrado ^^**_

**las chicas abrieron la puerta...**

Aika:jordan!

Jordan:hoola,mi amor ^^

Laura:claude!

Claude:que hay preciosa?*la besa*

Laura:*corresponde*nadaaaaaa aquí esperando a mi hermoso novio

jordan:que,eso es mentira xD

Laura:callate helado xD

aika:no te pases, eh?

Claude:nos vamos?

Los tres:siiiii!

**Los 4 fueron por las calles pero estaban deshabitadas hasta que vieron a dos personas...**

?:de eso nada!el clan de los lobos es el que ganara!

?:no!ganara el de las vampiresas!

Laura:esto...que ocurre?

?:dos vampiresas!*se dirige hacía aika y laura*

las dos:eh?

?:y dos lobos!*se acerca para claude y jordan*

aika:quienes sois?

?:oh,que maleducada soy,me llamo kira, jefa del clan de las vampiresas ^^ un placer

laura:ha...bueno pues ella es aika y yo soy laura ^^

?:bah,vampiresas chupa sangre

kira:callate lobo,eres un hijo de la luna

claude:y tu quien demonios eres?

?:ah,si,yo soy kirie,jefe del clan de los lobos ^^

jordan:haaaaa vale,y que pasa?

Kira:nuestro clan y el suyo han estado enfrentados durante 100 años

todos:o.O

kirie:así es,y por eso haremos una guerra...

aika:una guerra?

Kira:así es el clan de las vampiresas contra el clan de los lobos...

kirie:y aquí también entráis vosotros hermanos lobos

los dos:hermanos lobos?

Kira:y donde también entráis vosotras hermanas vampiresas

las dos:vampiresas?

**Buenoooo lo corto aquí xD que les parecio?**

**Bueno,malo,divertido,raro,horrible?mande reviews pliiis**


	3. la guerra?

_**LA GUERRA?**_

_**He a qui la conti xD espero que les guste!**_

Laura:eh,para el carro

claude:eso,como que una guerra?

Kira:pues eso,iremos al refugio de las vampiresas

kaire:y ustedes se vendrán al refugio de los lobos

aika:pe-pero...

kira:pero nada!vamos

**de repente una luz roja envuelve a las tres...**

kaire:ya se fueron...

claude:laura!

Jordan:aika!

Kaire:olvidarlas,vámonos...

**una luz de color negra envuelve a los tres...en mientras con las chicas...**

laura:donde...donde estamos?

Kira:en el refugio de las vampiresas ^^

aika:y...y los chicos?

Kira:ni lo se, ni me importa

**con los chicos...**

claude:este...este es el refugio de los lobos?

Kaire:así es

jordan:y las chicas?

Kaire:bah,como si se quieren morir

claude:oye!

Kaire:que!

Claude:grrr

kaire:eso pensaba,la guerra sera dentro de 2 días

los dos:co-como?

Kaire:lo que oyeron

**con las chicas...**

kira:la guerra sera dentro de 2 días así que,estén preparadas

las dos:h-hai

**esa noche parecía de una verdadera pesadilla...ellos en una guerra,lobos y vampiresas de verdad,todo parecía de **

**locos, de seguro si lo contasen nadie les tomaría enserio, y lo peor es que esa noche...el tiempo no pasaba, el **

**tiempo se había detenido...**

laura y claude:esto...es de locos_**(sincronización de enamorados xD)**_

aika y jordan:dentro...de dos...días...una guerra...comenzara..._**(sincronización!)**_

**esa noche duraría mucho tiempo...tanto que en solo esa noche la guerra comenzaría...**

_**sorry se que fue cortito pero no tengo ideas**_

_**lo siento el proximo sera mas largo ok?bueno espero que les**_

_**gustase!sayo!reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**EMPIEZA LA GUERRA?O NO HAY GUERRA?**_

_**se lo que dirán,pero no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como continuarlo xD bueno,sin mas,pasen y lean?si eso xD**_

**los dos días pasaron en un visto y no visto...**

laura:la guerra...

aika:ya ha comenzado...

**de repente en un resplandor, apareció el clan de los lobos...**

kaire:preparada,kira?

Kira:siempre

laura:claude!

Claude:laura!

Aika:jordan!

Jordán:aika!

Kira:dejensen de ñoñerías

kaire:lo mismo para ustedes

claude:no!es que no entendemos,el porque nosotros estamos en esta guerra!

Kaire:el motivo es...

**cuando kaire iba a decir el porque, la guerra ya dio comienzo...**

kaire:ah sus puestos!

Kira:venga!

**Vampiros contra lobos,una muchedumbre enfurecida peleando cada uno por ver quien sería el vencedor...**

laura:''haaaaa voy a morir''

lobo 1:quieta ahí!

Laura:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Claude:eh?*ve al lobo con laura*laura!

Laura:claude!

Lobo 1:ven,ayudame con esta vampiresa!

Claude:ni hablar*le pega al lobo*

**cuando claude pego al lobo, todo el lugar se sumergió en un gran silencio, que se podría cortar con un cuchillo...**

kaire:que haces?!

Claude:proteger a mi novia!o que no ves?!

Kira y kaire:novia?

Laura:exacto,ni claude,aika, jordan y yo tenemos nada que ver en su absurda guerra

kira:pero...

claude:pero nada!

Aika:es verdad,nosotros no tenemos nada que ver

kaire:jum

kira:quieren saber,el porque de esta guerra?

Los 4:si

kaire:bien,les diremos

kaire:todo comenzó hace 100 años el tatarabuelo de kaire y el mio eran muy amigos en ningún

momento se pelearon,pero...cuando un extraño meteoro callo,todo cambió...

FLAS BACK*_**(nota:Reis es el tatarabuelo de kira y Korai el tatarabuelo de kaire)**_

_Reis:dime entonces...que es ese meteoro_

_Korai:ese meteoro es lo que se dice, el meteoro del mañana..._

_Reis:del mañana es decir...algo pasara..._

_Korai:exacto_

_Reis:esperemos...que no sea grave..._

_Koria:solo nos queda...rezar a nuestros dioses..._

_Reis:si..._

**pasaron los años y parecía que el meteoro no hiciese nada...pero...en el nacimiento de kira y kaire...**

**en el reino de kira..._(nota:ya saben los vampiros viven mucho al igual que los lobos xD)_**

_Reis:ella sera la jefa del clan de los vampiros!_

**En el reino de kaire...**

_Koria:el sera el jefe del clan de los lobos!_

**Cuando los dos dijeron eso,de repente un lobo apareció en el clan de los vampiros irrumpiendo en la **

**ceremonia,y lo mismo ocurrió en el de los lobos pero en su caso irrumpió un vampiro...**

**con el clan de los vampiros...**

_Reis:como se atreven?!esto es la guerra!_

**Con el clan de los lobos...**

_Koria:pero como se han atrevido?!se van a enterar,esto es la guerra!_

FIN FLAS BACK*

laura:espera,nos estáis diciendo...que tenéis una guerra desde hace 100 años...por que irrumpieron en una ceremonia?

Los dos:si

claude:y...no podría haber sido una trampa?

Kira:una...

kaire:trampa?

Claude:eso mismo

kira:pues...no habíamos pensado en eso...

jordan:pues,seguramente os tendieron una trampa

kaire:es posible...

aika:entonces...PODEIS PARAR ESTA GUERRA?!*se escucha un boom*

laura:ostias o.o que por poco nos da

los dos:eh...si,la pararemos

**en ese momento kira y kaire pararon la guerra...**

los cuatro:gracias!

Kira:entonces...

kaire:esta guerra nunca debió originarse...

aika:exacto

kira:un momento...

kaire:como sabemos nosotros que no mentís?

Jordan:esto...

laura:''o no,es verdad,que explicación les damos?,espera...que es eso?''

claude:laura?

Kira:eh,tu!donde vas!

Laura:esto es...

kaire:eh?

Laura:un...pergamino

todos:un pergamino?

Laura:si,creo que pone:_aquellos lobos y vampiros que estén en guerra, detenerla!todo ocurrió todo terminó,se sabe que _

_irrumpieron en la ceremonia,pero...no fue un lobo y un vampiro quien lo arruino,sabemos que no fue,pues nadie salió,además _

_de que si saliese alguien en una ceremonia este sería expulsado para siempre,por eso kira y kaire sabemos que ustedes son los _

_jefes de los dos clanes,por favor detenedla,lobos y vampiros han de convivir juntos,en armonía y paz,así que,parad la guerra._

_Atentamente:Reis del clan de los vampiros, y Koria del clan de los lobos._

Claude:laura..entiendes lo que dice?

Laura:la verdad,es que si...

kaire:entonces...esta guerra

kira:nunca debió existir...

laura:exacto!^^

claude:laura

laura:dime

claude:nunca te he dicho que me alegro de ser tu novio?

Todos:jajajaja

laura:jaja claude,te alegras por el interés D:

claude:noooooooo!mentira!

Laura:jajaja tonto*le besa*

claude:^^

jordan:cursis

aika:callate y dejales anda*le besa*

laura y claude:cursis!

Kira:jajaja

kaire:kira...

kira:dime ^^

kaire:cierra los ojos

kira:?¿ bueno,vale*los cierra*

**en ese momento kaire se fue acercando a kira,hasta juntar sus labios en un profundo y intenso beso...**

todos:O/O

kira:o/o ka-kaire...

kaire:te amo

kira:y yo!

Claude:quien diría que los lobos y los vampiros...

laura:podrían llegar a enamorarse ^^

todos:jajaja

**y así fue como en esa noche de hallowen 4 humanos normales y corrientes,consiguieron librar al mundo de una **

**guerra. Conclusión?de que hay que saber la raíz de los problemas, y de que el dicho de: ''en el amor y en la **

**guerra todo vale''nos viene muy bien para este momento, así que,si alguna vez vas a hallowen, y tienes pensado **

**llevar un vestido de vampiresa o lobo...piensalo dos veces,o...podrías verte en una historia como esta...donde **

**lobos, vampiros,y muchas mas cosas,tu vida podrían cambiar...**

_**buenooo que les pareció?merezco tomatazos,felicitaciones adulaciones,o una muerte?espero que este especial **_

_**de hallowen haya sido de su agrado ^^ sin mas, una servidora se despide hasta el próximo especial, sayo!**_


End file.
